


Against The Cold - Fanart

by Hedge_witch



Series: Against The Cold [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_witch/pseuds/Hedge_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drawings I did for the  Against The Cold universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After lobbying from certain quarters, (yes Vana, I'm looking at you) I have caved and decided to post the drawings I did for the AtC universe. Now, to address your major questions/concerns at the outset...
> 
> 1) Yes, that guy with the long hair and the beard? That's Davos, not some interloper. While I adore Mr Cunningham and all his works I also had a very clear idea of what Davos looked like before I watched the show, he is the one I'm drawing here. Stannis is meant to resemble Stephen Dillane somewhat, if he does not, that's due to my own incompetence.
> 
> 2) Only one of the drawings is NSFW. I am very sorry, I will try harder in the future. 
> 
> 3) Oh god I am so sorry about the anatomical errors, there's a reason I was wary of posting these...

This picture is supposed to illustrate one of the first scenes in Against The Cold where Stannis and Davos pass each other on the beach.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first drawings I did, where I was trying to work out how their faces would look in my head. It can double up as an illustration of their meeting in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action. This is their first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like drawing a scene to make you realise how melodramatic it is. This illustrates the final beach scene in the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets NSFW. This illustrates that extra scene I wrote...yes, the one with the tie. 
> 
> My deepest apologies for all the anatomical errors I have not been able to conceal by drawing them in clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this doesn't actually figure in the AtC narrative, but I drew this when I was sweltering in Kerala and so was determined that these guys should share my pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Davos giving Stannis a hug...Naturally, Stannis has no idea what to do with this.


End file.
